<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Helpings by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373331">Second Helpings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big bro enjoys his candy, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brotherly cheek smoochies, Everybody's happy, Family Fluff, Fluff &amp; comfort, Lap Sitting, Not a ship, Other, Self-Indulgent, Stuffing, They ARE brothers, Tiger also enjoying that Gale not trying to kill him no more, Tiger enjoys a calm big bro, Weight Gain, all my windclan cats need to be chonk baybee, comfort story, gift for me since stuff started, i was just too chicken nugget to do you-know-who wg, i'm sorree warriors fandom that this has to pop up in the tags, kinda chunky Galefur, smoothies, whoopsie daisy, you can probably tell who these two are based off of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where these two bros live together in a house and it is unclear whether they are cats still or not</p><p> </p><p>It's the OCs nobody cares about again!! WOO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galefur (OC) &amp; Tigerfern (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Helpings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dinner, for the first time, Tigerfern notices something odd. No, it’s not the fact that Galefur is smiling – when not trying to kill you or being resentful, his half-brother could be a ray of tangible sunshine, leaf green eyes glowing with his dazzling smile.</p><p>It's not the way that Galefur mops up everything on his plate with his bread, is it?</p><p>He’s definitely eating with gusto tonight, cheeks stuffed with macaroni and chicken and garlic bread before he swallows the last bite of his second helping, washing down the meal with a long swig of sparkling soda. Second helping. Gale rarely has those, though he probably should more often, he’s skinny as a rail in Tigerfern’s humble opinion.</p><p>He doesn’t look thin when he leans back, huffs, a slender hand going to rest on the noticeable bulge of something stretching at his shirt. Tigerfern’s breath catches in surprise before he can stop himself from reacting.</p><p>Galefur glances upwards then, straightening, hands slipping downwards to tug at the gray cotton.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” His brow creases in worry. “Not choking over there, are ya?”</p><p>“N-no,” Tigerfern stutters out, but his voice is admittedly a bit hoarse. “Just, um… thinking about work is all. B-big project.”</p><p>The gray curls roll over Galefur’s shoulders when he shrugs it off, gulping more at the soda until the bottle’s drained.</p><p>“Really need to stop thinking about work all of the time,” A small belch separates the words before raven-haired man continues slowly, as if he’s already sleepy from all of the food he’d consumed. “Seriously, relax. Worry about that boring stuff in the morning.”</p><p>And Tigerfern does relax, watching as intently and discreetly as he can when Galefur’s eyes flutter close and he hums softly. He never hums, but it sounds so lovely before it dies into soft snores.</p><p><em>He looks so content and blissful.</em> The ginger thinks with an amused smile.</p><p>Galefur hadn’t been very upset in months, and perhaps this is why? He’s been calm, calmer than usual, and smiling even more (which Tigerfern adores). This wasn’t too bad, for either of them. Tigerfern rather likes it.</p><p>So, he says nothing when Galefur eats extra helpings for the next couple of months. He encourages it, discreetly dumping more onto his brother’s plate whenever he gets the chance, offering things he knows Galefur likes, like sour candy and Chinese takeout fortune cookies (the cardboard-tasting things, but Galefur still loves them).</p><p>The results are clearer a couple of months later.</p><p>Galefur lounges about in his bedclothes all of the time now – Tigerfern has a sneaking suspicion that it’s because his other pants were somewhat tight the last time he’s seen him in them. Even the bunny-covered blue pants are clinging to Galefur’s thighs when he kicks his legs back and forth over his spine like a pendulum, lying belly-first on the couch as he finishes some commissions on his drawing pad. Simultaneously, he’s munching on some cereal with his right hand as his left-hand scribbles away.</p><p>Tigerfern happens upon the scene, two smoothies clutched in his grip when he glances toward the chair.</p><p>“You shouldn’t lay down and eat, Gale.” He chides softly, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch.</p><p>Galefur heaves a loud groan, drawing himself up with a grunt – as if it’s getting a little difficult for him to sit up. He appears mildly annoyed, but the emotion melts away when he becomes consumed in picking at his cereal again. Tigerfern clears his throat, extending one of the smoothies.</p><p>“Made you a drink, Gales. Mango and strawberry’s your favorite, right?”</p><p>“<em>Mm</em>, thanks! I was getting thirsty,” Galefur leans over and sips from the straw while the cup is still in Tigerfern’s hand. The smoothie’s gone fast, Tigerfern realizes once Galefur pulls away. He shakes the cup just to make sure. Empty. “So, what did you do while you were out in the virus-y world?”</p><p>“Grocery shopping and work. What else am I gonna do, climb Mount Everest?”</p><p>“Don’t get smart with me, boy,” But there’s a playful note to the honey-smooth voice that Tigerfern finds so endearing and assuring. “As long as you got my <em>Zesties</em>?”</p><p>“Got two bags,” Tigerfern purrs proudly, biting back a smile when Galefur beams at him. “You can thank me later.”</p><p>“Bless your golden, beautiful soul!” The younger brother receives a warm smooch on the cheek before the elder scrambles off. “THEY SHALL ALL BE MINES!”</p><p>The ginger only flops onto the arm of the couch, sighing wistfully. Stars, this is so much better than their fighting days…</p><p>When Galefur returns with the candy, he’s already chewing a couple of the sour, sugary palm trees, lips drawn in another cheery smile that Ferns just can’t get enough of.</p><p>“I love you,” Galefur flops onto Tigerfern with a happy sigh. “You’re my favorite baby bro.”</p><p>“Funny how you only say that when I get you food.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>So Tigerfern does, he doesn’t say much when even a few months later, those pajamas are beginning to cling for dear life. His half-brother seems unaware of it, and perhaps he is oblivious with how laid back he is recently, all cuddles and purrs and always trying to invade Tigerfern’s lap whenever he sits.</p><p>“Gale, you’re kinda heavy…” The ginger grunts out from under his brother, but it doesn’t stop him from tugging Galefur closer. “Don’t you want to sit somewhere else?”</p><p>“Nope!” Galefur leans back, shoulder blade muffling Tigerfern’s short squeak of protest as he plucks chips out of the family-sized bag with two fingers in a dainty fashion. “Besides, you don’t mind it. Would’ve shoved me off by now if you really had a problem, hon.”</p><p>He isn’t wrong, so Tigerfern just wraps his arms around him, intentionally squashing his biceps against the new softness of Galefur’s waist. That’s when he gets a reaction, an uncomfortable squirm as the tall man attempts to escape. Tigerfern only smirks.</p><p>“Wanna get off <em>now</em>, huh?”</p><p>“Meanie.” Galefur huffs, pout practically audible.</p><p>“Chunky baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gale: *is happy*</p><p>Tiger: BEAUTIFUL BABY-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>